memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 2)
Star Trek: The Next Generation volume 2 was a comic book series published by DC Comics from 1989 until 1996. There were 80 issues, 6 annuals and various specials and spin-off miniseries, although the license prevented stories focusing on characters other than the main cast. Summary ... Main Characters * Captain Jean-Luc Picard. * Commander William T. Riker. * Lt. Commander Data. * Lieutenant Geordi La Forge * Lt. Commander Deanna Troi * Commander Beverly Crusher * Lieutenant Tasha Yar * Lieutenant (J.G.) Worf * Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher Production Crew * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry. * Primary writers: Michael Jan Friedman. * Primary pencil artists: . * Primary ink artists: . * Primary editors: Robert Greenberger, Kim Yale, and Margaret Clarke. Issues # Return to Raimon # Murder Most Foul # The Derelict # The Hero Factor # Serafin's Survivors # Shadows in the Garden # The Pilot # The Battle Within # The Pay Off! # The Noise of Justice # The Imposter # Whoever Fights Monsters # The Hand of the Assassin! # Holiday on Ice # Prisoners of the Ferengi # I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing # The Weapon # Forbidden Fruit # The Lesson # The Flight of the Albert Einstein # Mourning Star # Trapped # The Barrier # Homecoming # Wayward Son # Strangers in Strange Lands # City Life # The Remembered One # Honor Bound! # The Rift! # Kingdom of the Damned # Wet Behind the Ears # The Way of the Warrior # Devil’s Brew # The Dogs of War # Shore Leave in Shanzibar! # Consorting With the Devil # Dirty Work # Bridges # Bone of Contention # Separation Anxiety! # Second Chances! # Strange Bedfellows # Restoration # Childish Things # The Maze # The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I # The Belly of the Beast # The Armies of the Night # And Death Shall Have No Dominion # Lifesigns # The Rich and the Dead! # Reductions and Deductions # Hidden Agendas! # The Good of the Many # Companionship # Of Two Minds # Bodies of Evidence # Children of Chaos # Mother of Madness # Brothers of Darkness # The Victim # A Matter of Conscience # The Deceivers # The Truth Elusive # Just Desserts # Friends and Other Strangers # The Bajoran and the Beast # Dreams Die # The Last Verse # War and Madness, Part I: The First Casualty # War and Madness, Part II: A Handful of Dust # War and Madness, Part III: The Dying of the Light # War and Madness, Part IV: Ceremony of Innocence # War and Madness, Part V: Cry Havoc # Suspect # Gateway (Part 1) # The Unconquered (Part 2) # Artificiality (Part 1) # The Abandoned (Part 2) Other issues * Annuals * Specials Star Trek: Next Generation (DC volume 1) sv:Star Trek: The Next Generation (tidning) Category:Comics